The Nanny
by LodonLady55
Summary: Nanny wanted. Young women to take care of a fouryearold girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls and never will.**

A/N: Just a little back ground. This starts after Rory dropped out of Yale. Logan is not going to be a part of this story as of now because I don't think I can handle two men after Rory. I know Rory is out of character but I'm going to try and change that later in the story.

**The Interview**

**Nanny Wanted-**

**Young women to take care of a **

**Four-year-old girl. Must like**

**Children. Room and board will**

**Be included. $1500+ week. Call**

**212-555-1987 or send resume to**

**504 Washington dr.**

**Hartford, Ct. 23415**

Rory Gilmore looked up from the wrinkled newspaper to the massive house before her. 'God this place is bigger than my Grandparents place!' Looking around Rory noticed the neatly trimmed lawns and perfectly washed cars at every house. 'I feel like I just got transported to Stepford, Connecticut,' Rory thought as she stepped up and rang the doorbell. The bell had barely finished when the door was promptly opened by a maid.

"Hello, I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm here for an interview for the nanny position."

"Oh yes ma'am. Ms. Cassatt has been expecting you. Follow me please." Rory was lead down the hall to her left passing painting after painting, one looking to be an authentic Van Gouge. "Right here miss." The maid opened a door where a slender blonde woman sat behind a desk sorting through papers. "Ms. Cassatt. Ms. Gilmore is here to see you." The blonde, Ms. Cassatt, looked up and gave Rory the once over before dismissing the maid with a wave of her hand.

"Please be seated Ms. Gilmore. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be lovely." Ms. Cassatt handed Rory the bottled water before sitting down and pulling out her resume.

"So how is it that you came across this position Ms. Gilmore?"

"Well I was attending Yale but I realized I wasn't quite cut out for my major so I dropped out you could say. I've been looking for employment since but none have interested me until I came across the nanny wanted ad. I've always loved children and have recently started considering going back to school and getting a degree in education."

"What do your parents do?"

"Well my mom owns her own inn in Stars Hollow and my dad and I only speak on occasion."

"Do you speak any languages besides English?"

"I can speak French and I dabbled in Latin in high school." Ms. Cassatt looked the papers once more before looking back up at Rory.

"Well Ms. Gilmore it would seem everything is in order. You have excellent potential. You do know that even though I am not little Adelaide's Guardian you will mostly be dealing with me. Adelaide's father is a very busy man and he is away a lot of the time but you will be meeting him shortly."

"So I got the position?" For the first time since Rory stepped foot in the house Ms. Cassatt smiled.

"Yes Ms. Gilmore you have the position. Let me show you around the house." Standing Ms. Cassatt led Rory from room to room each seeming bigger then the previous one. Every once in a while giving orders that Adelaide was restricted from said room.

"Adelaide enjoys playing tin her nursery and sulking around the kitchen till cook gives her a cookie. Meals are simple. Cook," waving a hand at the tall Italian man chopping vegetables, "here can fix anything. Just tell him what it is that you want. If you want snacks the pantry here is packed full of anything a four-year-old could want." Rory looked in and realized she wasn't joking. 'And everything a Gilmore Girl could want too.'

"Okay on to the rules. She is allergic to dog hair, preferably no food or drink one hour before bed time, and bedtime is at eight. Any questions?"

"Um yes. When will I be meeting with the parents?"

"Oh hun it's just the father."

"Just the father?" 'Don't these kinds of people frown on that? Or is it only when a Gilmore does it?' Ms. Cassatt's eyes lit up as she leaned in to Rory.

"Yes. Turns out the mother kept her pregnancy a secret and dropped the baby off when he was on a trip to Paris." 'Oh poor man.' "Ready to meet him?"

"Um I guess." Rory was led back down the hall and up a flight of stairs and stopped at eh second door on her right.

"Sir the new nanny is here."

"Send her in." Ms. Cassatt opened the door and slightly pushed Rory in. Once in Rory thought she was in Heaven. Books lined every wall of the room ranging from the classics to books on military defense methods. "Well well well if it isn't my Mary." Rory turned around and looked at the man before her.

"Tr…Tristen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls and never will.**

**A/N: Okay people have been saying that Tristen has been mean but I'm here to tell you not to hate him. Everything will be revealed in due time. DON'T hate him for this!**

** 3 Carly**

_I bite my tongue every time you come around,_

_Because blood in my mouth is better than_

_Tears on the ground._

**Bible Boy's Back**

**'**God she hadn't changed at all in the four years I've been away.' Tristan DuGrey stood at the window looking at the girl he never thought he was going to see again. 'I wonder what she's thinking.'

'God he hasn't changed after all these years. Well except for the whole kid thing and the whole huge muscle thing. Military school did him good.' Tristan snapped out of his daze and sat at the chair nearest him.

"Well sit down Mary." Rory shot him a quick glare before remembering her place and taking a seat. "Looks like fate will be forever throwing us together." Rory just sat there still not fully believing that Tristan was sitting before her let alone her new employer. "I'm sure Alice has explained everything to you. Incase she hasn't you should know I won't be here often do to my job. Whenever I am home I expect you to give me a full report on Adelaide. Other than that life here with me should run smoothly." Rory wasn't sure if that was a hint to something sexual but knowing Tristan as she did chances were good that it was.

"Well that's good to know but I have one question." Tristan started to pour himself a glass of brandy.

"Shoot Mary."

"Wouldn't you want to see and be with Adelaide rather then have me give you a report? I mean she is your child." Tristan held his glass tighter before looking up. Rory noticed something different in his eyes when he did.

"I see Adelaide when the time suits me." In an instant the look went out of Tristan's eyes and he seemed to go back to his regular self. "Now I think I should show you where you will be sleeping." Tristan stood and led Rory out the door and down the hall and to the left. "This is your room. Adelaide's is down the hall on the right and mine is here," pointing across the hall. "I'll be leaving in the morning so don't expect me at breakfast." With that Tristan turned around and walked back to his library.

'Well that was fun.' Rory opened her door and walked into the best room she had ever seen. The bed was placed between the two windows on the opposite wall from the door. It had a vanity set next to the closet that held every kind of perfume known to man. The only thing Rory could find wrong was that there was no bathroom adjoined to the room. 'I think I could get used to this.' All of a sudden the door to her room burst open and a flash of blue and lace raced by her and on to her bed. Rory looked closer and saw it was a little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue dress with white lace. The dress kind of reminded Rory of the one Alice wore in Alice in Wonderland.

"Hi. I'm Adelaide. I don't like that name do you. I like being called Addie. That's what Cook calls me. Are you my new Mommy?" By now Addie was jumping up and down and twirling on Rory's once neat bed. Rory just started to laugh. 'God she talks as fast as mom.'

"Well hi Addie. My name is Lorelai but everyone calls me Rory. Well your dad calls me Mary but that doesn't count. And no I'm not your new mommy I'm your new nanny."

"Oh you know my daddy! What's he like?" Rory looked at the little girl and started to feel sorry for her.

"You don't know what your daddy's like?" Addie started to play with the pillows on the bed.

"Nope. He's always away. Whenever he comes back from a trip I find toys in my nursery and Ms. Cassatt says that he put them there. She says they came from all over the place. One of them is from some place called London. Do you know what that is? Is it a store here? Can we go?" Rory walked over to the bed and held Addie.

"No honey we can't go to London. It's a city far far away. Over the ocean."

"Oh. I'm tired. Can you tell me a story?" Rory pulled the covers back and placed Addie between them.

"Sure. Let's see what would be a good story. Oh I've got one. Once there was a pretty little princess named Addie and she was trapped in a tower where only a brave prince could save her….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls and never will.**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This is just a little filler story till I can really update. Mostly to introduce a little of Addie.

_Come on out and Play_

**Princess Addie**

Rory sat up in bed and looked around. 'Where am I?' Something kicked Rory from her left. Looking over Rory saw the oh so cute little girl that was her new charge. Pushing the hair back from Addie's little face Rory couldn't help but wonder why Tristen never saw his little girl. 'Who could resist her? I mean I could tell from that small amount of time we talked that she has a great personality.'

Getting up Rory went in search for a bathroom to freshen up in. Finally finding one near Addie's room Rory took a nice long bath. When she got back to the Addie was already up and building a fort out of the comforter and the canopy above. "Rory look what I did!"

"I see. But what am I going to cover up with at night?" Rory walked over and gently pulled it down and started to make the bed.

"Why are you making the bed? That's Beth's job.' Nevertheless Addie started to help Rory the best she could. Rory gave a slight smile while watching Addie's little hands try and pull the comforter up the big bed. Once down Addie climbed back up and plopped on the bed slightly messing it up. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Addie's eyes lit up.

"I want to show you all my toys." Jumping up Addie took Rory's hand and drug her down the hall to the room Tristen told her was Addie's nursery. Looking inside Rory's jaw dropped. 'My God this is like Toy 'R' Us in New York!' Every wall held shelves upon shelves of dolls. The floor was littered with puzzles, books, and crayons. And in a corner there was a miniature carousel. Addie ran straight for it and jumped on the Unicorn. "Rory come watch!" Addie pressed a button and it started to go round with the music. "Daddy got these for me when he came back from Paris when I was a baby. It's my favorite because Alice says it was the first toy Daddy got me. Is Paris another place far away?"

"Paris is another place far away. Maybe one day you'll get to go there with daddy." Addie didn't hear anything Rory said; she was too engrossed in talking about all her toys and which one was her favorite.

"Oh and for my birthday I got those books over there. I never read them but they have really pretty pictures and I like to look at them. Can you read them?" Rory walked over and found the books Addie was talking about. It looked like a collection of the Brothers Grimm Fairytales.

"Oh these were my favorite when I was your age." Rory sat down on the miniature chair and started to skim through the stories. Hearing the music stop Rory looked up and was face to face to Addie.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat yet?" Looking at her watch Rory saw that it was well past breakfast.

"Sure. Let's go see what Cook can get for us." Taking Addie's hand they walked to the kitchen in search for Cook. "Cook. Are you here?"

"Here ms." Looking around Rory found him hunched over trying to find a pan.

"Sorry to disturb you but do you think we could get something to eat."

"No problem. What would you like?" Before Rory could say anything Addie shouted.

"Pizza!"

"Coming up." Cook set to work as Rory tried to get Addie into a booster set. Hearing a door slam outside; Roy looked up just in time to see a black Porsche pull out of the drive way. 'Tristen DuGray you have a secret and I'll be damned if I don't find it out.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls and never will .**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

_And it hurts to realize that two people who were_

_Once so close barely speak a word anymore._

**The Intruder**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Rory never saw Tristen. Her days now consisted of waking up Addie, getting her dressed and giving her breakfast, getting her to preschool, cleaning nursery, picking Addie up from preschool, taking her to her play date, then playing with her till bed time. The few times Tristen was home he asked that Rory just send the reports to him and that there was no need to talk with him.

"Rory come watch!" Glancing up from her book Rory watched as Addie attempted to play hopscotch.

"Good girl. Try and do it again but this time just use one foot and not both okay." Addie ran back to the beginning and tried it all over again. 'That should buy me another good ten minutes.' Just as Rory was getting really into her book she heard a car door slam from the garage. 'What the hell was that?' Rory looked over and saw Tristen walking from his car to the house. "Oh. His highness is home.'

"Rory look look look! I did it." Addie went back and did the hopscotch again for Rory.

"That was great! Are you ready for lunch Addie?" Rory started to pick up the toys they had brought out with them and walked with Addie the back entrance to the kitchen. "Cook can we have two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches please?" Addie hopped up into her booster seat.

"And chips to please!" Cook shook his head and went to work on the lunch. Rory went to work on trying to get Addie to sit still in her seat. Just as Rory got Addie to sit still one of the maids walked in.

"Ms. Gilmore, Mr. DuGray asked me to inform you that he was home and that he wishes to speak with you when you were done for the day." Addie's eyes lit up and she started to bounce around in her booster seat.

"Daddy's home?"

"Yes Daddy's home." Rory sat across from her and played with her hair. 'So Tristen wants to see me uh. Probably wants me to give Addie another one of his gifts.' After that the two girls sat and ate in semi silence only talking when Addie would ask a question. After putting Addie to sleep Rory made her way to Tristen's study and knocked.

"Come in Mary." Rory opened the door and stepped in.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I heard you walk down the hall." Rory gave him a weird look.

"But I could have been anybody. The maids do walk down this hall; not that you would know." Tristen just smirked and sat down.

"I know your walk. I've known it since high school and I know it still. Sit please." Rory took a seat and looked around the room. It hadn't changed much since the last time she had been in give or take a few books. "Now let's see. Oh yes. I need a report on Addie." Rory looked back at Tristen. 'I never could see how parents could just ask for reports on kids.'

"Well she is doing pretty well in preschool. She learned her basic colors but she will still tell whoever asks that red is actually purple. She doesn't like to have play dates with Rosie Holloway she says she is a meanie. She wants to see her dad and her new favorite show is Veggie Tales. Anything else you want to know?"

"So she likes Veggie Tales uh?" 'Nice way to avoid the seeing dad part.'

"Yep."

"Well that will be all. I'm going to be in town for a while so I'll try and drop in the nursery if that would be alright." 'Oh so you did hear that part then.'

"That would be great."

_Thud_

Rory sat up straight in the bed. 'What the hell was that?' Grabbing the bat she kept under her bed, a girl can never be too safe, she slipped on her slippers and walked to the door. A shadow passed by her door and walked onto Addie's room. 'Shit.' Rory ran as quietly as she could to the nursery and pulled the door open again slowly so not to alert the person that they were about to get the crap beat out of them. What she saw before all most made her drop her bat. Tristen was sitting next to Addie's bed watching her sleep softly playing with her hair. 'What?' Rory slowly backed out of the room and rested against the wall. 'Tristen is full of little secrets isn't he.'


	5. Authors notes

I'm sorry that it has taken forever to update but I have been really busy with school and what not. Then my computer wouldn't let me on word so I'm trying to find something else to write on. I promise there will e an update soon though.

33 Peters Tink


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. **Okay guys here it is. Sorry it took so long and sorry it is kind of cut off but I have to get ready for class tonight and I wanted to get this up before hand. The rest of it will be up shortly. Oh and the club mentioned is a reference to One Tree Hill. Chad's other show.

Chapter 5

Secrets Told

_Secrets don't make friends_

Rory woke up the next morning to the sound of Addie running down the hall. "Rory, Rory, Rory! There's a new Veggie Tales movie in my room. Can we watch it?" Rory rolls over and squints at the clock on the bedside table. '6 a.m.! Does this child never sleep?' Addie runs into the room wearing mismatched slippers and her night clothes. Climbing onto the bed Addie began to jump up and down waving the DVD in Rory's face. "I think that nice man gave it to me last night.'

"What nice man?" Rory sat up straight fully alert now.

"The nice man that comes into my room sometimes and talks to me when I'm sleepy." 'Tristan?' Taking a brush of the table, Rory began to brush Addie's hair into pigtails while she dug for more information on this 'nice' man

"What does this nice man look like?"

"He is tall and has hair that looks like someone took yellow and brown paint and mixed them together. He mostly wears suits like the ones daddy wears in all those pictures I find in his office." Rory rolls her eyes and continues to fix Addie's hair. 'I'm going to kill Tristan for treating Addie like this. No child should have to dig through her fathers' office just to see a picture of him.' "Sometimes he even tells me stories about the places daddy goes, how much daddy loves me, and how daddy thinks I look just like an old friend of his." Addie turned around and looked up at Rory. "You want to go watch the movie now?"

"Why don't we go get you dressed and put the movie on for you while I go and run some errands?" Addie starts to put on a puppy dog face. "And when I'm done we'll watch the movie all over again. Is that okay with you?" Addie looked up at Rory and started to twirl her hair around her fingers.

"Okay but I wanna wear the plaid skirt."

"Deal." Rory picked Addie up and they walked down to Addie's room. "Okay where's your plaid skirt?" Addie walks to the armoire and pulls put a blue and white plaid skirt and a powder blue button up shirt.

"This is my favorite outfit. It looks just like the one that the girl wears in Daddy's pictures."

"Really? Well this looks just like the uniform I used to wear in high school." As Addie buttoned up her shirt Rory put the movie in and started to head for the door.

"Promise to come back once you finish with your air-air…things you need to do.?"

"I promise." Addie sat down on the flowery beanbag chair. Rory looked around one more time before walking out and making her way to Tristan's study. 'That tricky little bastard! No wonder he was asking all those questions about Addie. He was just digging for information. Would it have been so hard for him to actually of talked to her?" Rory starts to beat hard on Tristan's door. "Tristan open this door right now!" A maid walked by fast avoiding Rory's gaze. "Tristan!" Rory went to beat on the door right as ait opened and fell into Tristan's arms.

"Well well Mary I always did imagine you calling out my name but I never thought it would be like this." He gave Rory his trademark smirk.

"Listen here you little pervert. I've got a bone to pick with you." Rory pushes him into the study and slams the door shut.

"Okay maybe it is just how I pictured it being."

"Shut up and listen Tristan!"

"Okay what's the problem?"

"Well first off the fact that you came to me to get information about YOUR daughter when you could have just walked down the hall and talked to her yourself. And the facet that I saw you go in her room," Tristan's head pops up, "last night and sit by her bed. You know that she remembers talking to someone at night. She thinks it's a friend that only comes at night to get her to go to sleep."

"Okay so I go and sit by her bedside from time to time. I am her father. I do have that right." Rory shook her head and sat down.

"Why don't you talk to her when she is actually awake? Why not give her those beautiful presents. In person and not just leave them in her nursery room?"

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"I think it is. I'm with her more then you have ever been in her entire life. I should know why I'm raising someone else's kid." Tristan looked to her and then out the window.

"Fine I'll tell you about her. But Addie will never hear about it." Picking up his glass of brandy Tristan walks to the window. "After the whole dating Paris thing was a flop I knew I would never be able to be with you so I started to sleep around with random girls at Chilton to drown out the pain. When I got bored with those uptight girls I started to go to this club in Hartford called Trics. I met Addie's mom there along with a couple other girls but Giselle was the one that stuck the most for me. She was three years older and out of school so I would skip school to go see her. When I got shipped of to military school in November she found out she was pregnant. Dad wouldn't give her the name of the school I was at so she had no way of contacting me. Once Addie was born she wrapped her up and dropped her off on the doorstep with a letter explaining hoe she was o young to have a child and how she wanted nothing to do with Addie and she was my problem now." Tristan turned back to face Rory. "I love Addie with all my heart and I would do anything for her. When she was younger I would play with her in her nursery and I would buy her anything I thought she would like. But when she started to look like Giselle I started to hate her. And that is when I started to travel year round only coming home when I needed to and when she was sick. One year I came home and I no longer hated her. I realized that what Giselle did to me wasn't Addie's fault and that she shouldn't be blamed for her mothers' problems. I walked into her nursery that night with a harmful of toys but when I saw her I couldn't do it. She looked just like you Rory; I couldn't stand the thought of looking at my daughter and seeing your face. If it wasn't for you not liking me I would have never found Giselle and I would have never got my heart broken one more time. So I went back to traveling year round but I would come home more often and sit by her bedside." Tristan walked back to his chair and sat down. "Don't get me wrong I love Addie. It was just hard for me to look at her back then. When you first got here it got harder to look at her so I stopped my trips home but them I began to miss sitting next to her so I came home again."

"So you won't see Addie because she looks like me?" Rory couldn't believe what she heard.

"Basically. I know that it's a lame excuse but my heart was broken and it never really healed." Rory's head was spinning with all this information.

"So having me here is a problem. Why don't you just fire me?"

"Because Addie loves you. Last night when I was sitting there she told me all about how you two play around and how she thinks you are just like a big kid. She says you're her best friend."

"Tristan go see your child. It's not her fault she has such good fortune to look like me. She really wants her daddy."


	7. Chapter 5 continued

**A.N. **This is the rest of Chapter five that I didn't have time to get up yesterday. I'm working on Chapter six at the moment. It should be up within the week if nothing goes wrong.

Chapter 5 continued

Secrets Told

_When you're married and have kids_

_and your little girl asks who your first love was_

_I hope you say my name._

"I will go see her but right now we need to talk. I know that everything I told was pretty intense and you might not want to work here anymore. But please reconsider. Addie loves you and it would devastate her to lose you." Tristan glanced up quickly before looking back down into his glass. "It would devastate me to lose you too." Rory starts to blush at this. "I mean it took so long to find a nanny that both Addie and I liked." Rory looked back down. 'Oh and here I thought you still liked me.'

"Oh of course I'm going to stay. Addie's an angel and I love her almost as much as she loves me. I wouldn't just up and leave her like that." After a shot pause Toy looked back up. "So are you going to go see her now or what?"

"Fine. I'll go see her now." Tristan got up and made his way to the door. Turning around he looked at Rory. "Where is she right now anyway?"

"She's in her nursery room watching the movie you gave her. She's expecting me in there in little bit but I'll give ya'll twenty minutes alone." Tristan gave her a weak smile before making his way to the nursery. 'Good boy Tristan.' Rory starts to look around the room when she couldn't find anything better to do. On the desk sat three open plane tickets to London, a packet of things to do in Great Briton, and what looked like an ad for Toys 'R' Us. Looking closely Rory was something that appeared to be a picture sticking out of a drawer. Pulling it out Rory saw that it was a picture of her from her Chilton days. It looked like someone took it while she wasn't paying attention. She was sitting at on the tables in the library reading a book and taking notes. It most of been one of those times that she was oblivious to everything around her. 'Tristan must have taken this before he left. Before the Giselle incident.' Rory glanced down to her watch and saw that fifteen minutes had passed already so she made her way to the nursery. But once she got to the door Tristan was walking out. "You're done already?" Tristan looked down sheepishly.

"I'm not used to sitting with her while she's awake. It'll take some getting used to again." Tristan walked back to his study. Walking into the nursery Rory found Addie bouncing around the room.

"Rory Rory guess what!"

"What?"

"Daddy just came in HERE! He sat with me and watched Veggie Tales! He even said that he would e back tonight to tuck me in!"

"Cool! Do you wanna watch the movie again or do you wanna go eat brunch?"

"Can we make something for daddy inside?"

"Um yeah sure. What do you wanna make him?"

"How about we make him a card. Or a macaroni necklace. Alianne for play group made one for her mommy. Daddies can wear them too right?" Rory started to chuckle at the thought of Tristan wearing a macaroni necklace.

"Um I think daddy would like a card better."

"Can we still use macaroni?"

"Yep." Grabbing hold of Addies hand they made their way to the kitchen for some macaroni. When they got to door the bell rang. "You go on ahead to the kitchen. I'll be there in a minute." Rory watched as Addie ran through the halls yelling cooks name before opening the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Tristan."

"Can I ask who is calling?" The women raised her eyebrow and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Not that it's your business but I'm Giselle Woodworth."


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and sadly I never will.

**a/n: Sorry it took so long. School and work have been taking up most of my time. **

Chapter 6

Crashing

_And we all fall down_

Rory stepped back and looked the woman over. 'Oh so this is the worthless slut.' "Giselle? The Giselle?"

"Yes Giselle. I can see Tristan has been filling the helps head with nasty little lies about me." Rory stepped back shocked that someone could just say something like that. 'Oh no she didn't just call me the help….Well ok technically I am the help but still.' Fed up with Giselle already Rory starts to close the door only to be stopped when Giselle pushed her foot through the opening.

"Excuse me but aren't you supposed to show me in and get Tristan. I know I've been gone a while but I'm sure the why things work around places like this that's what the help does."

"Well you see that's the way things would work if I was the help. Seeing how I'm not the maid I don't have to." With that Rory shoved Giselle's foot out of the way and slammed the door. Turning around Rory ran into Tristan on his way down to the main hall.

"Who was that?"

"No one." Rory said, walking past Tristan toward the kitchen. The doorbell started ringing again only this time more intently.

"Well there has to be someone at the door otherwise the bell wouldn't be ringing like that."

Tristan walked toward the door and the last thing Rory heard was the door opening again and Giselle screaming. Stepping into the kitchen Rory was greeted with the sight of Addie trailing behind Cook firing questions one after the other.

"What's your name?"

"Cook."

"Are you married?"

'"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Missus Cook."

"Do you have any kids?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three."

"What's their names?"

"Catalina, Liam, and Xavier."

"Those are weird names."

"Well isn't Adelaide a weird name too?"

"I'm called Addie though. That's a more normal name." Rory stepped into the kitchen in time to save Cook from more questioning.

"Rory guess what. Cook has three kids and they have funny names."

"That's not nice. I think they are beautiful names." Addie jumped up onto the barstool and rested her head on the countertop like she had seen Rory do before.

"I guess they are ok names. " Shaking her head Rory turned her head toward Cook and raised her eyebrow.

"Have fun while I was away." Cook shook his head and smiled.

"Tons of fun" Chuckling Rory put her hand on Addie's back and rubbed.

"Cam we please have some macaroni. We're making a card for Mr. DuGray."

"No problem." While Cook rummaged through the pantry Rory strained to hear what Tristan and Giselle were talking about. "Here you go. Macaroni that are all the colors of the rainbow. Is that good enough?" Addie started to bounce around again.

"Oh yes. I can put a rainbow on daddy's card too. Won't that look good?"

"It will look perfect." Rory walked to the counter and started to sort through the macaroni. As she sorted through the mess she started to think about Addie and Tristan. 'How could someone so cute come from someone so hateful and ugly? Giselle better of not of come back just to hurt Tristan all over again. I'll personally kick her ass this time.'

"Tristan I'm going to see my daughter and you can't stop me." Giselle barged through the kitchen door and started to look around for Addie. "There you are pumpkin. Come to mommy." Giselle walked toward Addie who in turn jumped into Rory's lap and hid her face. Giselle glanced up at Rory. "You're that little bitch that shut the door in my face. When I marry Tristan you're the first one to go." Giselle turned to Tristan and pointed at Rory. "Who is this and why is my Addie in her lap?"

"That's Rory, Addie's nanny. And Addie's in Rory's lap because Rory is more like a mother to her then you have ever been." Rory gave Giselle a smug smile. Addie looked around at Giselle then buried her head back in Rory's shirt.

"Rory who's that lady?" Rory smoothed back Addie's hair and held her a little closer.

"That's your real mommy." Rory picked her up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Bring my daughter back in here."

"Giselle you don't have any right to order Rory to do anything let alone give her orders in my house." Rory ignored their bickering and kept walking until she reached the garden. Addie jumped down and started to pick flowers.

"I thought my real mommy went far away? Why did she come back?"

"Your mommy did go far far away but she came back to see you."

"I don't like her. She doesn't seem nice enough to be a mommy. She doesn't even look like a mommy. Mommy's need to be pretty and nice. Like you."

"Daddy is trying to make her go away." 'He better be kicking her out on her skanky ass. She's already caused enough problems in Tristan and Addie's life.' Addie finished picking her flowers and started to make a crown out of them when Rory heard a car door slam. Rory turned around and found Tristan standing in the doorway watching her and Addie. Tristan walked over and sat on the bench nest to Rory.

"Giselle left. Once she realized that she didn't even stand a chance of getting Addie back in court she stormed out. I don't think we'll be hearing from her again."

"That's great. I don't think I'd be able to stand Giselle trying to raise Addie."

"Maybe you could do it better."

"I know I could do it better then her."

"Well that's great because I think you'll be with us for a long time."

"Tristan you know I can't work for you forever. Just until Addie doesn't need me anymore."

"No you can't work for me anymore. It's not acceptable for an employer to have a relationship with his employee."

"Tristan?"

"Come on Mary you know you want too." Tristan leaned in and kissed Rory gently.

"Rory are you my mommy now?" Tristan chuckled and picked Addie up.

"If she wants to Rory's going to be your new mommy."

"Of course I do."

**A/N: I know the ending is so sudden but I can't think of anything else to do with it. I'm sorry.**


End file.
